Electra Winfield
Electra Winfield is a hero and a powerful witch, but is still learning everyday. She is an only child of Justice and Gabriel Winfield, her adoptive parents. She grew up most of her life in an orphanage. Justice and Gabriel adopted her at a young age as a newlywed couple after finding out they couldn't conceive a child of their own. Electra and her adoptive parents tend to move around a lot since the married couple love a 'change of scenery' here and again. Electra feels as if her purpose for the past couple years has to find out as much as she can about her family. She has spent most of her time either learning spells, or researching her family. All that she knows is that her witch bloodline traces back to a witch much more powerful than the Original witch and the Bennett witches. Despite her many attempts to find out more about her real family that abandoned her she still loves her adoptive parents with all her hearts, and would even risk her life and die for them. Early Life She was born in New Orleans, Louisiana. Growing up most of her life in an orphanage Electra always felt unwanted, especially when she found out she was dropped off on the doorstep. Electra could never understand why her parents didn't want her around, but assumed it was because they were to young as she grew older. By 9-years old she was giving up hope of being adopted until Justice and Gabriel Winfield showed up at the orphanage. The newlywed couple wanted a child together but Justice didn't have the ability to conceive one. The two showed up at the orphanage and instantly fell in love with little Electra. As the years went by the three people family continued to move around the states never staying in one place for too long. When Electra would ask why all they would reply with was "We like a change of scenery here and there". Though she never believed the answer to be the truth she never pushed the subject one bit. As she got into her teen years though her curiosity started to get the best of her. Young Electra started to do as much research as she could on her family, trying to find living members and possibly her parents. All of her family turned up to be dead with odd causes like animal attacks, the only living family member was her father. When she had finally gotten ahold of him all he said was that she was a witch and was safer away from him. For a while she didn't believe him until she was gardening one day and the rose bush in front if her grew to be health and more lively in front if her very eyes. After that she went deeper into her family history to learn more. Justice and Gabriel accepted her supernatural powers, and had helped her obtain her family's Book of Shadows. Relationships Justice Winfield ---- Justice was the first one to notice Electra at the orphanage. While Gabriel had been observing the other children playing she watched as Electra sat on her own coloring. Without Gabriel noticing she left his side and approached Electra. For almost 10 minutes she sat there making small talk and coloring with the 9-years old until Gabriel joined them. Justice found Electra to be one of the sweetest and most adorable children in the place. As she raised Electra that opinion still stayed with her. Justice and Electra are very close and have a a typical mother-daughter relationship. They have fights, but quickly make-up afterwards. Justice worries about her if she's even 5 minutes past the time she said she would be home. They love each other. Despite Justice's young age 29-years (marrying when she was 20-years old) she proudly takes the responsibility of being Electra's mother. Gabriel Winfield ---- Maybe he hadn't been the FIRST to notice young Electra at the orphanage, but he still noticed her nonetheless. When he had joined his wife and observed the two just talking and coloring he knew they were meant to adopt her. When he saw her smile and her eyes though he knew he was sold. Their relationship over the years has grown to a regular father-daughter love. It obvious that she has grown to be a daddy's-little-girl after all this time. He gladly protects her from anything he thinks threatens her, whether it be a boy or someone breaking into the house…He protects her. He's a typical dad that gives her boyfriends 'the talk' to the point where it's obvious he's trying to scare them away. He calls her his little girl and always says no matter what he'll be the one guy always by her side. Despite him being 30-years old (marrying at 21-years old) he's a responsible and living father towards Electra. Beau ---- Beau is her 'pet' cat that she loves dearly. Without her knowledge though Beau is actually a Familiar. A familiar is a supernatural being that choses a witch to serve. Beau chose Electra and has yet to turn into a human and reveal who he truley is yet. Electra found Beau on her front steps one day when she came home from school. After much convincing her parents finally let her keep them. To Electra Beau is just a really smart cat that keeps her company when she's lonely. He's helped her with spells and led her in the right direction when he thought she was getting lost. Beau keeps Electra safe, and he knows what is best for her. Appearance Electra is a young 18-year old senior student in high school. Her hair is a chest length dirty blonde cascading in curls to about her chest length. Her hairstyle seems to change according to her mood: sometimes she straightens it, other days she leaves it curly, and Somedays it's in a casual disarray. She has deep and crystal clear light blue eyes that tend to grow darker when she is angered. Her skin tone is obviously paler than usual for a girl that spends most of her time outside with only slight olive undertones. Naturally her cheeks are a light pink making it seem like she is blushing most of the time. There is no doubt in anyone's mind that she can be breathtaking. Style wise, Electra tends to wear more girly and fashionable clothes: skirts, blouses, scarves, etc. It's rare when she wears dark colors, though they compliment her well and she knows it. What captures most people's attention though, besides her eyes, is her smile. It's mischievous and playful yet somehow innocent, almost like a playful kitten planning to pounce. With that smile and her eyes combined she could easily charm anyone. Personality It has been shown on several occasions over the years that Electra is an extremely determined young woman. There are several examples of this determination but the more well-known ones are her searching for her family, and her practicing magic. When growing up Electra always yearned to know more of her family, and when she got leads on people possibly related to her she didn't hesitate to act. She would spend her days and nights learning more and more about the family she never knew determined to know the people that abandoned her as a baby. Then when she learned she was a witch the determination she had only increased. Sometimes she would be so determined to just get one spell right that in the end she would end up fainting from using too much magic in one day. Growing up Electra also learned two things: 1) Care for the people you have and (2) Value everything you have. She grew up in a orphanage most of her life with no one caring about her and her having no one to care about and/or for. When she was adopted though all that changed. These days Electra tends to care VERY deeply for the few people that she has in her life, which is really only her adopted parents. She would do anything for the ones she cares about, and sometimes people tend to use that as an advantage against her. Also, thanks to living in an orphanage she didn't have much as a child, only a coloring book and her imagination. The lack of things caused her to value the little things she has today--like having a real roof over her head, her own room and a caring family. Even as a child she has always had a playful attitude, and was a sweet and kind child. Her playful attitude mixed with the sarcastic sense of humor she possesses tends for people to think she's immature. This isn't a true fact though because Electra is in fact a mature person. Thanks to her sweet and kind nature though it has caused her to have an almost pure aura around her. The kind nature she possesses is what stops her from harming anyone. The only time she has ever physical harmed someone was when she felt threatened, or felt as if her family was being threatened, which isn't very often. Powers and Abilities *'Channeling': The act of channeling or drawing other forms of energy and power by focusing on celestial events. *'Conjuration': The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. *'Elemental Control': The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. *'Mind Stunning': The act of bemusing and rendering someone unconscious. *'Pain Infliction': The act of creating and inflicting excruciating pain upon another person, especially vampires. *'Precognition': The act of foreseeing future events and happenings. *'Spell Casting': The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. *'Telekinesis': The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. Weaknesses *'Overuse Of Magic': The excessive use of magic could lead a witch to death from over-exertion. Trivia *Isn't a big fan of dancing, but is still pretty good at it *Her favorite pieces of clothing is her leather jacket and jean jacket *Not big on drinking but does it on special occasions *Favorite books are 'The Outsiders' and 'Frankenstein' *Is a fan of Shakespeare *Not a fan of Twilight and has even called Edward "a whipped, sparkling wannabe fairy" *Has a small fear of werewolves *Owns a Chevy Impala Name Electra's name is very significant in some ways. For example, the name Electra is of Greek origin meaning Sparkling. Combined with her middle name Lucia, which is Latin for Light, her name is translated to be Sparkling Light. This holds some significance because when she moves into Mystic Falls, which is filled with darkness and death, she comes along with a pure and bright soul. Also, light generally signifies the 'good' in people, so this shows that no matter what she won't stray towards the 'darkness' like some others may have in Mystic Falls. Winfield though is of English origin meaning Field. So all together her name comes together to mean Sparkling Light Field.